Shattered
by Brathanloverr23x
Summary: Brooke Davis's life after a tragic accident, but who will be there to help her?
1. Chapter 1

**SHATTERED**

**All the bold parts are flashbacks.**

Brooke laid on her bed crying listening to her IPOD listening to depressing songs, she had been in this same spot for the past week. She never felt so alone in her whole seventeen years of living. She just wanted to leave Tree Hill and never come back. All she could think about was that night where she could have stopped it all. She ignored her friends, family, basically everyone. She had stopped going out and going to school. All she did was lay on her bed all morning and all night, all day every day.

"**Brooke, come on we're going to be late!" Dean shouted.**

"**I'm coming, perfection doesn't happen naturally." She smiled.**

"**You look beautiful, with or without make up." Dean reached in for a kiss.**

"**I love you." Brooke smiled.**

"**I love you too." Dean smiled back.**

Brooke quickly came back to reality when she heard a knock on the door.

"Go away." Brooke yelled.

"Brooke, honey you need to eat something." Said Mrs. Davis.

"I'm not hungry." Brooke said.

"Fine, I'll leave it on your desk." Mrs. Davis left Brooke's room.

**Brooke and Dean we're laying outside by the river at night.**

"**Dean, can I ask you something?" Brooke asked.**

"**Of course, anything." He answered.**

"**Are we going to be together after high school?" she asked.**

"**Yeah, we're never going to break up, we're going to be together forever." Dean answered again.**

"**Really?" Brooke smiled.**

"**Of course, we're going to UCLA together, we'll get married, have our beautiful children three kids that you've always wanted two boys and one girl, watch them grow up and we'll grow old together." Dean smiled back.**

"**I love you so much!" Brooke began to build up tears.**

"**Baby don't cry." Dean comfort her.**

"**These are happy tears." Brooke said laughing.**

"**I want us to be together forever." Dean smiled.**

"**Yes, of course." Brooke hugging him.**

Brooke finally got up from her bed and ignored the food on her desk and made her way down to the living room. She saw that her two older brothers and her dad were sitting on the couch watching football, and her mother and sister were in the kitchen preparing to make dinner.

Brooke was the youngest of four children. It does Billy, Sara, Tim, then Brooke.

Billy was twenty five, Billy is married to Mindy and has a son named Stephen who's a year old.

Sara is twenty, third year in college and engaged to Clay.

Tim is eighteen and dating nobody at the moment.

Brooke and Tim were the closest out of the family. There was a year separation between them but they were the only two still in high school and knew everything about each other.

"Brooke, you wanna help mom and I cook?" Sara asked.

"No, I just came down to see if I got any mail." Brooke answered.

"Honey, nothing came today for you." Mrs. Davis said.

"Okay, well thanks anyways." Brooke says making her way back to her room.

"**Hey Peyton, what are you doing here so late?" Brooke asked in a concerned voice.**

"**Brooke, there's been an accident." She answered.**

"**What, what kind of accident with who?" She started to breathe harder and harder every second.**

"**It's Dean, he's been in a car accident." Peyton said.**

"**No he's not, he was just here." Brooke began to cry.**

"**He crashed into another car on his way back home." Peyton.**

**Brooke stood motionless but then couldn't keep her balance and was starting to fall, Peyton rushed to her to keep her steady.**

"**Brooke, we need to go to the hospital." Peyton hurried her to her car.**

**Brooke sat in the passenger seat tears coming down her face.**

**They get to the hospital and before Peyton could stop the car Brooke got out and ran to the lobby where she found Dean's parents.**

"**Is he okay?" She said sobbing.**

"**We don't know, he's in surgery right now." Mr. Winchester said holding his wife.**

**Hours later. **

"**Brooke, wake up." Mrs. Winchester said.**

"**Yes?" she asked.**

"**He's awake if you want to see him." She answered.**

"**Dean." Brooke smiled as she kissed him.**

"**Brooke." Dean trying to speak.**

"**Are you okay?" She asked.**

"**Hurting." Dean said.**

"**Babe, I'm so happy you're alright, you scared me." Brooke said.**

**Dean's eyes began to close and his heart rate started to become slower and slower.**

"**Dean! Don't go please!" Brooke cried.**

"**I love you." He said his last words then flat lined.**

"**Somebody help!" Brooke ran out to get someone.**

**Dean died that night at 1:25 am.**

Brooke began to cry herself to sleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Completely Broken**

**Please vote for the poll, please and thank you.**

"Brooke, wake up." Said Tim.

"What?" she asked while stretching her arms.

"Are you coming to school or not?" He asked.

"Um, I don't think so, not today Tim." She answered.

"Come on, Brooke. I know you're still upset with Dean's death, but you need to get back to school, so get up your ass and go, you have fifteen minutes!" shouted Tim.

"You're such an ass!" She shouted back.

"Okay, I'm an ass, but I'm the only one who's actually caring right now!" Tim says before slamming the door.

Fifteen minutes later and Brooke begins to put her moccasins on, she's wearing a great sweatshirt with Winchester on the back, black sweatpants, her hair is up in a ponytail, and no makeup on.

As Tim and Brooke start to get out of the car, Brooke freezes.

"Brooke, come on I'll go in with you." Tim said.

"No, its fine I just need to take a breath, you go." Brooke said.

"Okay, well if you need anything text me or just find me." Tim says starting to make his way to the front of the school.

As Brooke began to walk into school she could feel all the stares, it felt like rays ripping in her skin. She proceeded to make her way to her locker with her head down, wishing nobody came to talk to her.

"Brooke!" a short brown haired girl shouted from across the hall.

Brooke didn't want to speak to her, so she still had her head down and still was walking to her locker.

"Brooke, wait up!" Haley yelled.

"Haley, please I just don't want to talk to anyone today, I'm sorry." Brooke walked away.

Brooke's first period started and she walked in five minutes late. Her teacher didn't say anything by the way she saw Brooke. She just kept teaching.

Brooke still kept her head down at her desk. The only time she looked up when she looked next to her where the desk Dean would always sit there.

Brooke's eyes began to water and everyone stared at her, she got up from her seat and ran out to go to the bathroom, went into the stall and cried. She had tried to stop when she heard two girls come in.

"So do you guys know what happened?" a tall blonde straight haired girl asked.

"I heard that right before the accident Brooke and Dean were having a fight about some other girl and he was drunk ran out of her house and got into an accident cause he was drinking." A red head stated.

"**Do you really have to go?" Brooke said.**

"**Yes, my mom needs some help." Said Dean.**

"**Ugh, fine." Brooke pouted.**

"**I'll call you when I get home I promise." Dean kissed Brooke.**

"**See ya later boyfriend." Said Brooke.**

"**Feels good hearing that." Said Dean.**

"**Feels good to say it." Brooke smile as Dean was leaving.**

**That was the last time Brooke talked to Dean before the accident.**

"That's probably right, but I've never seen them fighting though, they were perfect." The blonde said.

Duh Becky, that's what they wanted you to think, I heard when they're together they argue a lot and then he hits her." Rachel said.

"That's just a lie!" Becky said.

"Hey, who knows, I just know they both weren't perfect." Rachel said as they were leaving.

Brooke comes out and just starts to cry even more.

"I should've never came today, how could people be so mean?" Brooke thought to herself.

She ran out of the bathroom before the next bell rang so she could leave school.

She didn't see where she was going and ran into a tall blonde cutie.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry I didn't see where I was going." Brooke apologized.

"No, it's fine, it was my fault." Lucas said.

"You're Lucas right?" asked Brooke.

"Yeah, and you're Brooke Davis. Hey I'm sorry about Dean. It must be hard." Said Lucas.

"Thanks.." said Brooke.

"If you need anything, let me know Dean was my friend too and I lost my dad two years ago, I know how it is." Said Lucas.

"Thanks Lucas, but I'm fine." Brooke lied as she was walking away.

Lucas smiled as she was walking away.

"Excuse me." Brooke looked down.

"What do you want?" Rachel asked

"This is my locker." Brooke said quietly.

"Listen! I'm not moving till I'm done talking to my friends." Rachel used a bitchy voice.

"No honey you listen! My boyfriend just died, you're making up shit, and you're annoying!" Brooke yelled.

Rachel stepped in closer to Brooke then suddenly Tim comes in to end it.

"Rachel, get the hell out of here NOW!" Yelled Tim.

As Rachel was leaving she whispered to Brooke. "This isn't over slut." Whispered Rachel.

"Tim, take me home now." Brooke said.

"Fine, let's go." Tim said.

When they get home.

"Sara, can you come to the store with me please? She asked.

"Yeah, of course." Sara answered.

While they were driving.

"You can't tell mom, dad, Billy, or Tim okay." Said Brooke.

"Okay, now tell me what is it?" Asked Sara.

"I might be pregnant." Brooke said.

"What, no!" yelled Sara.

"I don't know yet, just can you go in there and get me a test? Brooke asked.

"Okay." Answered Sara.

At home.

"What is it?" Sara asked.

Brooke looks.

"Its…"


	3. Chapter 3

Rescue Me

"What is it?" Sara asked.

"It's negative." She answered.

"Oh thank god." Smiled Sara.

"Yeah." Brooke Frowned.

"Brooke, you're seventeen years old, you don't want to be pregnant." Sara said.

"I know, but it could have been Dean's, we talked about kids after we got married, and now he's gone." Brooke began to cry.

"Oh, Brooke, please stop crying I hate you seeing like this." Sara also began to cry.

"I love you Sara." Cried Brooke.

"I love you too little sister." Sara hugging her sister.

Brooke finishes crying after her sister left the bathroom, she takes a long hot shower. She put on Dean's football sweatshirt and some short tight spandex, and after she was done changing she went downstairs and saw a group of guys in her living room watching football, she knew all of them except one, the one who she had a run in at school today.

"Hey, Brooke." Nathan said.

"Hey." She said back walking to the kitchen.

As Brooke was in the kitchen making sandwiches for the guys and her friends, she would always do this when she was the only girl at home.

"Hey Brooke." Lucas said entering the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Lucas right?" Brooke said.

"Uh, yeah. Is it bad that you already forgot my name?" He laughed.

"I was kidding." She smiled.

"Good, so where's your bathroom?" He asked.

"Oh, well good down the hall and it'll be the last door on your left." She answered.

"Thanks." He said leaving the kitchen.

As Brooke was finishing up the sandwiches, she walks into the living room when everybody becomes silent.

"Why is everyone so quiet?" She asked.

"Uh, I don't know." Tim lied.

"What's on the T.V?" She asked another question.

"Brooke! Don't!" Tim yelled at her.

"What the hell is this?" Brooke asked in a furious voice.

"We were just watching some videos." He answered.

"Videos with Dean!" She yelled.

"Listen Brooke, I'm so sick of your shit. You're not the only one who lost him, remember he was my best friend too!" He yelled back.

"You're an asshole." as Brooke picks up her keys and runs out of the house.

"I'm dealing with Dean's death are you?" He asked.

"You're right, he is dead." Brooke grabbed her keys and walked out of the house.

"What just happened?" Asked a confuse Lucas.

"Brooke, just being Brooke." Tim said.

As Brooke was sitting by the river where her and Dean would always be at.

"**It's beautiful out here." Brooke smiled while cuddling with her boyfriend.**

"**Yeah, It is. Brooke I want to tell you something." Dean said.**

"**What is it?" Brooke asked in concern.**

"**I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Dean smiled.**

"**I want to spend the rest of my life with you too." Brooke kissed her boyfriend.**

"**Let's get married then right now." Dean jumped up.**

"**Are you joking?" Brooke asked.**

"**No, I'm not." He answered.**

"**Dean, we're sixteen, we're too young." Brooke said.**

"**No we're not, there are people younger than us who get married." Dean said.**

"**We've only been dating for two years, we can wait longer." Brooke said.**

"**You don't want to get married?" Dean asked.**

"**I'm not saying that, I'm just saying not now." Answered Brooke.**

"**Okay, fine but after college, then we can have our beautiful children." Smiled Dean.**

"**I love you forever and always." Smiled Brooke.**

"Brooke?" Said Lucas.

"What?" Brooke asked concerned.

"It's Lucas, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"This is where Dean and I would always go." She answered.

"Oh, well do you want some company?" He asked again.

"No. I'm fine." She answered.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Positive." She answered again.

"Don't shut me out of this, we can deal with this together." He said.

"How close of friends were you with Dean?" She asked in anger.

"Very." Lucas answered.

"Really last time I checked, you guys barely talked." She said.

"He's been my friend since we were three, he was there when my dad died, he was the only one when my mom turned into an alcoholic, and he was my only friend." He said.

"Lucas, I'm sorry I didn't know." She said in an upset voice.

"Nobody did." Lucas said.

"I should get going." Said Brooke.

"Bye." Lucas said.

"Brooke Penelope Davis, where in hell's name were you? Her mother yelled.

"I was at the river court." Slurring her words.

"Are you drunk?" Her mother asked.

"Just a little." Brooke lied.

"Where were you tell me the truth or else!" Mrs. Davis threatened her.

"Fine, I went to smithies after the river court!" She yelled at her mom.

"Don't you do use that language with me, you're grounded." Mrs. Davis said.

"Whatever." Brooke said walking up the stairs to her bedroom.

There was a knock on Brooke's bedroom door.

"Get out!" Brooke yelled.

"Brooke, it's me." Sara said.

"Oh, I thought you were Tim or mom." Brooke said.

"Brooke, what's going on?" Sara asked.

"I don't who I am anymore What I'm suppose to do." Brooke begins to cry.

"Brooke, you're seventeen years old, you have your whole life to plan out." Sara said.

"We would always talk about our future, how perfect everything would be. What happened, when did everything get so screwed up, this isn't how it's suppose to be." Brooked cried.

"I know Brooke, It's so hard right now, but you can't beat yourself over this, it wasn't your fault." Sara began to cry too.

"How come it feels like his death is my fault?" Brooke asked.

"Grief." Sara said.

Sara held to Brooke till she fell asleep and left to her room.

"**I love you Brooke, I don't know how else to say it." Dean said.**

"**I'm not pushing you away Dean, but I'm holding on to dear life, but I need you to need me back, why won't you just let me all the way in!" Brooke yelled.**

"**Please don't be mad Brooke." Dean said.**

"**I'm not mad, Dean. I'm not mad." Brooke said walking out the door. **


	4. Chapter 4

**By Your Side**

Brooke was sitting in class and wasn't paying attention at all, just flipping through her physics book and found a picture of her and Dean. She didn't cry, but she did frown. Lucas who sat in front of her looked behind and saw the picture and Brooke's face.

Brooke was sitting in the quad alone reading one of her books, she loved to read. Lucas walked toward her.

"Hey." Lucas said.

"Hi." Brooke said looking down at her book.

"You dropped this in physics." handing her the picture of her and Dean.

"Thanks." Brooke took the picture.

"What book you reading" He asked.

"This Lullaby." She answered.

"Brooke, I saw you how you were looking at that picture." he said.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Brooke used a bitch voice.

"Please let me help you." Lucas begged.

"Don't look at me." as Brooke began to start tearing up.

"Brooke, please." Lucas said.

"No, I can handle myself." as she packed up and walked away.

Brooke comes home.

"Mom dad, I'm home!" yelled Brooke.

"Brooke come sit down I want to talk to you." said Mindy.

"Mindy, why are you here, where's everybody?" asked Brooke.

"That's what I want to talk to you about." answered Mindy.

"What is it?" Brooke was concerned.

"Your mom left." Mindy said.

"What do you mean left?" Asked Brooke.

"She's divorcing your dad and leaving to Florida." said Mindy.

"What? She can't do that!" Brooke yelled.

"Here's a note." Mindy hands her a note.

_**Dear Family,**_

_**I'm so sorry, that I'm doing this but I can't handle this anymore. I've met someone else and I'm going to Florida to live with him. You guys stay with your dad and you guys get the house and money. I so sorry.**_

_** Mom.**_

"How could she do this to us?" Brooke yelled in anger.

"Honey, I don't know why she would do this, especially right now after Dean's death." Mindy said.

"I hate her." Brooke said running to her room

Two Hours Later.

Brooke's sitting on her bed thinking why her life is coming down. First Dean dies, then her mom leaving her family for some guy who's 20 years younger.

There was a knock on Brooke's door.

"Come in." Brooke said.

"Hey, Brooke." Lucas said.

"What do you want, what is it that you're doing here?" Brooke asked.

"Trying to make sure you're okay." Lucas answered.

"I don't want to talk to you." Brooke said.

"I'm trying, I'll be seeing you Brooke." Lucas closing the door.

"Wait!" Brooke yelled.

Lucas goes into Brooke's room again and sits on her bed.

"I'll be here always, I promise you I won't let you down." Lucas said.

"Lucas, why are you being so nice." Brooke asked.

"Dean would of wanted me to help you." Lucas answered.

"You don't have to do this." Brooke said.

"I want to help." Lucas smiled.

"Friends?" Brooke took out her hand.

"Friends." Lucas shook Brooke's hand.

They both smiled.

Little did Brooke know, Lucas loved Brooke since seventh grade.

Brooke and Lucas spent all night talking about Dean, his childhood till his death. Brooke hadn't cried that much since the night Dean died. Brooke had fallen asleep and Lucas tucked in Brooke and went home.

Brooke woke up at 9:30 and decided she should go visit Sam and Dean's parents. She took a long shower and by the time she got out it was 10:15, she put on her dark blue jeans and a white tank top with a black zip up. Her make was just mascara and blush, her hair was down and straightened. She took her coach purse and her keys and drove to the Winchester residence. When she got there she rang the doorbell and Mrs. Winchester answered it.

"Brooke, It's a surprise to see you, come in." Mrs. Winchester said.

"Thank you." Brooke smiled.

Brooke took a seat in the living room while Mrs. Winchester went to get Mr. Winchester. Brooke looked all around and all she saw were pictures of Sam and Dean. A parent's nightmare losing their child, but losing two children is horrible. Last year Sam who was Dean's twin died of Leukemia. Dean and Sam were very close. When Sam died Dean would start to drink and when he would get drunk he'd have really bad tempers. He'd start fights with friend and people he wouldn't even know. He would always yell at Brooke, but never get physical with her.

"**Dean, what are you doing here so late?" Brooke asked opening her window in her room.**

"**I'm sorry it's so late." said Dean.**

"**It's fine, come in. What's wrong?"She asked again.**

"**Brooke, I'm sorry for the last couple of nights." Dean apologized.**

"**It's okay, I know it's hard for you right now." Brooke comforted him.**

"**No, It's not okay. I took all my anger on you, I made you cry, I made you feel hurt." Dean started to cry.**

"**Baby, don't cry. Everything is going to be okay, I'm always here." Brooke held on to Dean.**

"**I don't like this person that I'm becoming, and I don't want to wait around for you to resent me as much as I resent myself so." Dean said.**

"**I will never resent you, I love you no matter what. I know it's been hard on you and your family after losing Sam, It is not easy." Brooke also began to cry.**

"**I just miss him so much." Dean covered his face.**

**That was the first time Brooke ever saw Dean cry.**

"Hi Brooke, It's nice to see you." Mr. Winchester said.

"Hello, it's nice to see you too." Brooke smiled.

"What brings you here today?" Mrs. Winchester asked.

"I just wanted to see how you guys were doing." She answered.

"We're holding up, how about you?" Mr. Winchester asked.

"About the same, but I'm here to tell you guys that you two are the strongest people I know." She smiled.

"Thank you so much Brooke." Mr. Winchester said holding his wife's hand.

"Brooke, I know when you dating Dean we were your second family, and we'll always be. You can come over or stay here anything time." Mrs. Winchester smiled.

"Thank you I really appreciate it. I actually really need that." Brooke frowned.

"What's wrong Brooke?" Mr. Winchester.

"My mom left my family yesterday, moved to Florida and now lives with her new boyfriend." Brooke said.

"I'm so sorry Brooke." Mrs. Winchester went to hug her.

"It's fine. I should really get going." Brooke got up to hug Mr. and Mrs. Winchester and left.

Brooke couldn't go home, she just couldn't so she made a stop. She got out of her car and walked to Dean's grave.

"Hi Dean." Brooke put flowers on his grave.

"Why did you have to leave, you weren't you suppose to leave. My world is falling apart, and you were the only one to fix it. My mother left my father for twenty two year old, I feel like screaming, cause I have no one to talk to. You're gone, my brother is busy with his family, my sister is in New York, Tim won't talk to me, and my dad won't talk to anyone. Why did you have to die? I miss you so much. Bye Dean." Brooke stopped crying and began to leave.

She still didn't want to go home so she stop somewhere else again. She knocked on someone's door.

"Brooke, what are you doing here?" Lucas asked.

"I can't go home." Brooke cried.

"Come in." He invited her in.

"I'm sorry, it's so late I just couldn't go home." She said.

"No it's fine." He said.

"Lucas who is it?" Lucas's mother asked.

"It's a friend mom!" he yelled.

Lucas's mom walks into the living room.

"Hi, I'm Lucas's mom." She shook Brooke's hand.

"Hello, I'm Brooke. I'm so sorry to wake you Mrs. Roe." Brooke apologized.

"Brooke, call me Karen. you didn't wake me up. I'm sorry to hear about Dean and your mother, Lucas tells me everything so don't blame him." She said.

"It's fine." Brooke laughed.

"Would you like some tea?" Karen asked.

"Sure." Brooke answered.

They spent an hour talking about Brooke's life.

"Brooke, would you like to stay here for a night?" Karen asked.

"I don't want to be a problem or anything." Brooke implied

"No, it won't be a problem or anything." Karen smiled.

"Okay, then yes I'd love too." Brooke smiled back.

"Okay let me just make your bed upstairs then you can go to bed." Karen said.

"Thank you so much." Brooke smiled.

When Brooke started getting ready Lucas came and talked Brooke.

"Is this good?" Lucas asked.

"It's amazing Luke, thank your mom for me again." Brooke answered.

"Ha, I will." Lucas smiled.

"Well I'm going to sleep now." Brooke said.

"Goodnight." Lucas said.

Brooke hugged Lucas.

Lucas left the room with a never ending smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Who's To Say**

Brooke had been woken up when the rays of light from sun hit her eyes, she had seen a stack of clothes, she had gotten out of her clothes and put on the new clothes which was light blue ripped jeans and a black shirt that said Los Angeles, she then made her way down to the kitchen where she smelled bacon she saw Karen and Lucas cooking.

"Good morning." Brooke smiled.

"Good morning." they both said smiling.

"It smells good." She smiled.

'Well bacon is almost ready." Karen said.

"You know you guys don't have to do this for me." Brooke implied.

"Its fine, you're the only friend of Lucas that I like, unlike that Tim." Karen rolled her eyes.

"Mom, stop." Lucas said.

"What, I don't like him, he's trouble." Karen scowled

"Tim's my brother." Brooke laughed.

"Brooke, I didn't know, I'm sorry." Karen apologized.

"It's totally fine." she smiled.

"So, Brooke how many siblings do you have? Karen asked.

"Three Tim, Sara, Tim, then goes me." she answered.

That must have been fun growing up." She said.

"Yeah, I guess, but anyway thank you so much for everything." smiled Brooke.

"It's no problem." Lucas said.

"Are you guys sure? I mean let me help you clean up here." Brooke said.

"You're our guest you don't need to do that." Karen smiled.

"Please, let me help." Brooke begged.

"Okay, well you can help dry the dishes." Karen said.

After thirty minutes of talking and cleaning, Brooke decides to leave.

"Thank you again, I really appreciate it." Brooke smiled.

"It's no problem, you can come here anytime." Karen suggested.

"I'll walk you to your car." Lucas said.

"Okay." Brooke smiled.

"So, everything was okay here?" Lucas asked.

"Everything was perfect." Brooke answered.

"Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Lucas asked again.

"Yeah, I'll call you tonight." Brooke hugged Lucas and drove away.

Brooke arrived at her house and saw a lot of empty beer bottles and she found her dad passed out on the couch. Mr. Davis hadn't drank in years, he stopped after Sara was born. She started to clean up the empty bottles and had woken up her dad.

"Hey dad." Brooke greeted her father.

"Where were you last night?!" he yelled.

"I slept over at Haley's." She lied.

"Why didn't you call!?" He yelled again.

"I did, nobody answered." She answered to him.

"I never heard the phone ring." He argued.

"Well I called, maybe you were to drunk to hear it." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Don't you ever smart mouth me ever again!" Mr. Davis punches her in the face.

Brooke falls to the ground holding her cheek tears scrolling down her face.

"I'm sorry, daddy." Brooke runs to her room.

She could not believe that her own father hit her, he began to drank his sorrows away. Began put her headphones in and started listening to Who am I to say, by Hope.

She wanted to talk to Tim, but he was out of the house for a while, see before their mom left Tim got in a lot of trouble and got arrested and their parents kicked him out now he's stay with Billy and Mindy. She decided to leave the house again, she walked downstairs but her dad was still awake.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"Just for a drive." She answered.

"I don't think so!" He yelled.

"Why not?" she lowered her voice.

"Cause I said so!" He threw his glass bottle beer at the wall.

"Daddy, please stop." Brooke begged.

"Stop your bitching!" He yelled grabbing her by arms.

"Stop! That hurts, you don't have to take your anger on me cause your wife couldn't handle your shit anymore!" She yelled back.

He slap her across the face, then began to punch her over and over till she was unconscious. Yet her dad wasn't finished he kicked her ribs for about 10 minutes, he then finished went to his room to pack his things.

Brooke tried to maintain her breath but she began to start to black out. And hurried and to get her phone out to call 911 she dialed it but blacked out before she could talk.

She woke up in a hospital bed.

"Wher.. where am I?" She asked.

"You're in the hospital." A nurse answered her.

"Where's my dad?"She asked again.

"I'll go get your family." She left the room.

"Brooke honey, what happened?" Mindy asked.

"I..I.. I fell down the stairs." Brooke lied.

"How?" Billy asked.

"I was carrying a basket full of clothes, and slipped." Brooke lied again.

"Well the doctor told us you have bruised ribs, bruises all over your body, and even have black eyes in both eyes." Billy said.

"Oh, well where's dad?" Brooke asked.

"He's on a vacation trip, you should know that." Billy said.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." Brooke lied once more.

"Well, the doctor said you can leave today right after you take some pills. " Mindy said.

"Okay, but guys, can I have a word with Tim for a little bit?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, of course." Mindy and Billy step out.

"What is it Brooke?" Tim asked.

"Can you stay with me tonight at home?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, sure." Tim answered.

"Dad won't be home and I just don't want to be home alone." Brooke said.

"Don't worry I'll be there. I just gotta go to Nathan's and pack some clothes." Tim said.

"Okay." Brooke said

Three hours later.

"You made dinner?" Brooke asked.

"Actually Mindy did." Tim laughed.

"Well remind me to thank her the next time I see her." Brooke said.

"Hungry?" Tim asked.

"No, I just wanna go lay down." Brooke answered.

"Come on Brooke you need to eat." Tim said.

"The medicine is kicking in." Brooke said.

"Well, I'll save this when you wake up." Tim began to eat.

"Thanks Tim." Brooke nodded.

Brooke began to lay down and cry.

"**Daddy, throw a super long spiral!" Ten year old Brooke yelled.**

"**Okay Brooke!" He throws the football far and Brooke catches it.**

"**Good job Brooke!" He shouts.**

"**Thanks daddy!" hugging her dad.**

"**Please don't ever grow up." Mr. Davis said.**

"**I won't ever, no make up or boyfriends ever!" She smiled.**

"**Good girl! I love you Brooke." Mr. Davis hugged his daughter.**

"**I love you too daddy." Brooke smiled.**

Brooke woke up screaming all sweaty all over her.

"Brooke!" Tim holding her.

"Wha..." Brooke trying to maintain her breath.

"Are you okay? Tim asked.

"Uhh, yeah. What time is it?" She asked.

"Seven." He answered.

"A.M?!" She freaked out.

"You're not going to school today." Tim said.

"Why not?" Brooke asked.

"You need rest." Tim implied.

"Fine." Brooke laid back down.

Brooke stood in the living room scared and vulnerable. She couldn't cry, eat, or sleep.

At School

"Tim, where's Brooke today? Lucas asked.

"She's at home." He answered.

"Why?" He asked.

"You didn't hear, she was in the hospital last night." He said.

Lucas ran out of school and drove to Brooke's house.

He knocked on the door. Brooke opened it.

"Oh my Brooke, What happened?" Lucas rushed in for a hug. Brooke stood there quietly and just cried.


	6. Chapter 6

"My life is a total failure." Brooke cried in Lucas's arms.

"Hey, look at me no it's not." Lucas calmed Brooke.

"It's so screwed up, I don't even know who the hell I am." Brooke said.

"Look, you have me, your family, friends. You are not alone with this." Lucas held Brooke."

"What friends, as you can see I lost all of them when Dean died, and my family is falling apart after my mother abandoned us!" Brooke shouted.

"Brooke, you have me no matter what." Lucas cried.

"I think you should leave." Brooke cried.

"No, I'm not leaving you, I'm always gonna be here." Lucas tried to keep a hold on Brooke.

Brooke pushed Lucas way.

"Leave now!" Brooke shouted.

"Brooke, please." Lucas cried.

"Just go, Lucas." Brooke slammed the door on his face.

**"This morning I couldn't decide between a hamburger and a tuna melt, but my life made perfect sense. Now I know exactly what I want, but my life makes no sense. Somewhere between tuna melt and your aunt's lasagna, life lost meaning and gained a purpose." Dean said.**

**"What are you saying?" Brooke asked in a confused voice.**

**"I am saying- This is morning I was worried I'd meet the girl of my dreams at the drycleaners and not recognize her, but you- are what I never knew I always wanted." Dean cried.**

**"Dean..." Brooke was stunned.**

**"Brooke Penelope Davis, I love you." Dean held Brooke.**

**"I love you too." Brooke hugged Dean tightly.**

Brooke woke up and opened her eyes she was in complete shock. Her father just sitting there waiting for to wake up.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke, I am so sorry for what I did, I don't what came over me." Mr. Davis apologized.

"I can't forgive you, how could you just hurt your own kid like that?" Brooke asked in a furious voice.

"I said I was sorry!" Mr. Davis screamed, stood up, and threw the chair.

Brooke was frightened and moved back close to her wall.

"I almost died you arrogrent ass!" Brooke yelled back trying to hold back tears.

"Don't you ever speak like that to me!" Mr. Davis clunched his fist and punched Brooke in the face.

Tim and Billy ran in hearing everything and tackled their dad punched him multiple times. Brooke and Sara tried pulling Tim and Billy off. Mindy called the police.

"How could you ever do that you asshole?!" Billy yelled

Mr. Davis tried to catch his breath.

An hour later.

"Would you like to press charges on him miss?" The policeman asked.

"Yessir." Brooke whispered.

"Okay, we'll give you a call in a couple of days of the court date." The officer said walking away.

"Brooke, why didn't you tell us?" Sara asked.

"I was scared, first mom leaves then dad gets all abusive." Brooke said.

"You should have told us anyways." Billy said hugging his sister.

"I know guys, I just don't get why everything is going wrong with my life." Brooke looked down hiding her tears.

Tim couldn't take it anymore and stepped outside.

"I should go check up on him." Sara stood up.

"No I will." Brooke stood up and walked outside.

"Tim..." Brooke stood there in silence.

TIm sat on the porch silent.

"Want a cig?" Brooke asked.

Tim shook his head no, he hated that Brooke smoked he almost hated it as much as Dean did.

"I hate when you smoke." Tim kept looking down.

"I know." Brooke sat down next to Tim.

Tim still hadn't said anything.

"Tim, please talk to me." cried Brooke.

"I can't.." Tim mumbled.

"Please, please, please Tim." Brooke said.

Tim stood up in anger.

"Do you not see yourself? You have bruises!" Tim yelled.

"I know.. but there was nothing I could have done." Brooke said.

"You could have told us instead of lying!" Tim yelled once again.

"I know, and I'm sorry I just couldn't do that." Brooke looked down.

"Don't you get it? You've been through hell this year mom left, dad beat the shit out of you, and Dean died. That's not suppose to happen.. You're my little sister." Tears started coming down Tim's face.

"Tim, don't cry please." Brooke also began to cry.

"I don't want anything to happen to you Brooke." Tim cried.

"Nothing will I promise, I'll be here forever." Brooke cried holding Tim.

They both cried holding each other for dear life not letting go for 20 minutes. After they go inside to talk to Billy, Mindy, and Sara for hours. Then Tim pulls Brooke to the side and wanted to ask her something.

"Can I tell you something?" Tim asked wiping his tears away.

"Of course, tell me anything." Brooke said.

"What's going on with you and Lucas?" Tim asked.

"Nothing, he's just helping me get through this." Brooke answered.

"You don't see it do you?" Tim asked again.

"See what?" Brooke asked curiously.

"The way he looks at you, the way he's around you." Tim answered.

"What are you talking about?" Brooke asked in a serious voice.

"He loves you." Tim said.

"You're lying, no he doesn't." Brooke said.

"He even told me, love you for years now." Tim said.

"No, seriously stop lying!" Brooke yelled.

"I'm not." Tim said.

"But, I can't... Dean.." Tim interrupted.

"Dean's not coming back, okay. He's been dead for months now, it's time for you to start dating." Tim suggested.

"I... I.. I can't, I can't do it Tim." Brooke frowned.

"Whenever you're ready, okay?" Tim knodded his head.

"Okay, I'm going to sleep goodnight." Brooke said.

"I love you, goodnight." Tim said.

Brooke was in a deep sleep and had a dream that felt so real.

**"Hello Brooke." Brooke heard a fimilar voice.**

**"Oh my god.. Dean." Brooke was in complete shock.**

**"I miss you so much Brooke." Dean pulled Brooke toward him.**

**"Oh god Dean." Brooke said holding Dean as tight as she could.**

**"I need to tell you something Brooke." Dean added.**

**"What is it?" Brooke asked.**

**"Be with Lucas." Dean answered.**

**"What?" Brooke stepped back. **

**"He loves you and I want him to be the man you spend the rest of your life with." Dean started crying.**

**"No, you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." Brooke cried.**

**"Brooke, I'm not coming back, you can't be alone anymore." Dean cried.**

**"I can't, I can't move on." Brooke fell to the ground.**

**"I'm not saying move on, I'm saying be happy and in love." Dean held on to her.**

**"Dean, please don't do this." Brooke bursted into tears.**

**"I need to let you go, and be happy." Dean couldn't stop crying.**

**"I love you so much." Brooke cried.**

**"Please do this for me, please." Dean wiped away Brooke's tears.**

**Brooke shook her head yes.**

**"I need to go now, okay. I love you so much Brooke remember forever and always." Dean got up.**

**"No, please!" Brooke held on to Dean as tight as she could.**

**"Be good, I love you so much." He kissed her forehead and walked away.**

**Brooke stood there hysterically crying.**

She woke up with tears in her eyes. She put her sweatpants, a sweatshirt, and shoes. Drove to Lucas's house.

She knocked on his door and he came out.

"Brooke, what are you doing here so late? Lucas asked.

"I'm sorry about everything, I'm sorry about being distant, I'm sorry." Brooke cried.

"Woah, it's okay. I understand." Lucas said.

"No you don't." Brooke said.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked curiously.

"I mean.. I want to be with you." Brooke said.

"I want to be with you too, Brooke." Lucas said.

"You do?" Brooke looked at me.

"Of course." Lucas said.

"Then kiss me you fool." Brooke smiled.

Lucas looked at Brooke and the two smiled at each other. Lucas placed his hand on her cheek, and Brooke put her hand on the back of his neck and they kissed passionately.


End file.
